enciclopotterpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Bruxo
Bruxo é um ser humano que nasceu com a capacidade de executar magia. Um ser humano do sexo masculino com capacidades mágicas é conhecido como um bruxo (plural: bruxos), e um ser humano do sexo feminino com capacidades mágicas é conhecido como uma bruxa (plural: bruxas), apesar da palavra "bruxo", às vezes, ser usada como substantivo singular de gênero neutro para "homem". Executando magia Logo na infância bruxos e bruxas podem apresentar pequenas rajadas aleatórias de magia, conhecida como magia acidental, que são aperfeiçoadas e controlados à medida com que progridem para a maturidade. Para executar magia controlada, quase todos os bruxos e bruxas precisa usar uma varinha, embora a habilidade de executar magia sem varinha possa ser dominada mais tarde. Alguns bruxos altamente sábios e avançados podem controlar atos mágicos sem uma varinha, como Alvo Dumbledore, que demonstrou essa capacidade perto do final do primeiro ano de Harry Potter na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e Lord Voldemort, que uma vez demonstrou essa habilidade durante a Batalha dos Sete Potters em 1997. Hereditariedade A capacidade de executar magia é uma característica hereditária geralmente passada de pai para filho. Enquanto bruxos de sangue-puro nascem de dois pais bruxos, meios-sangues geralmente nascem de um bruxo e uma trouxa ou pai nascido-trouxa, bruxos e bruxas nascidos-trouxas nascem com habilidades mágicas, porque eles são descendentes distantes de um aborto que se casou com um membro de uma família trouxa. Deste ponto em diante, esse ramo da família bruxa muitas vezes perde todos os traços de seu legado mágico, que ressurge muitas gerações mais tarde, em um descendente nascido trouxa. Tempo de vida A expectativa de vida bruxa na Grã-Bretanha chegou a atingir os 137¾ anos em meados da década de 1990The Making of Harry Potter - Veja essa imagem., embora o bruxo mais velho já registrado atingiu a idade de 755 no final de 1991Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme) - Veja essa imagem.; bruxos têm uma expectativa de vida muito mais longa do que os trouxasJ. K. Rowling interview with Scholastic (em inglês). Sub-espécies Alguns bruxos exibem um atributo especial inato (ou adquirido) que irá marcá-lo como único entre sua espécie. Eles estão listados a seguir: Videntes thumb|left|140px|[[Sibila Trelawney é uma vidente e professora de adivinhação em Hogwarts.]] Alguns bruxos nascem com capacidades além daquelas demonstradas por um bruxo padrão. Videntes, por exemplo, tem a habilidade de verem eventos futuros. Eles podem obter essa visões através de visões propriamente ditas, sonhos ou através de objetos físicos como a borra de chá, cartas de tarô e bolas de cristal. Alguns videntes incluem Sibila Trelawney e sua antepassada Cassandra. Animagos thumb|245px|[[Minerva McGonagall, uma animago registrada com a forma de um gato.]] Outros bruxos tem a capacidade de se transformar em animais, o que não é um poder inerente, e sim uma técnica treinada. Este tipo de bruxo é chamado de animago (Animagos no plural). Já foi dito que Babbitty, a Coelha, era um animago com a capacidade de se transformar em um coelho. A Professora McGonagall é um animago que pode se transformar em um gato. O primeiro animago registrado foi Falco Aesalon, que podia se transformar em um falcão. Os Animagos precisam se registar no Ministério da Magia, porque a Transfiguração humana pode dar horrivelmente errado. No entanto, existem alguns Animagos não registrados. Exemplos são Tiago Potter, que se transformava em um cervo; Sirius Black, que se transformava em um grande cão preto; Pedro Pettigrew, que se transformavam em um rato; e Rita Skeeter, que pode se transformar em um besouro para, de modo discreto, coletar informações para seus artigos. No caso dos três primeiros, que se transformaram em animagos para ajudar Remo Lupin a se transformar em um lobisomem (e poderem ficar na companhia do mesmo) em um lugar onde não havia seres humanos. Pedro também se transformou em rato para convencer as pessoas de que Sirius o havia matado, enquanto que aparecia como "Perebas", o ex-bicho de estimação de Percy Weasley e, posteriormente, Rony Wesaley. Metamorfomagos thumb|left|245px|[[Ninfadora Tonks é uma metamorfomago, e pode mudar sua aparência à vontade.]] Já outros bruxos podem nascer com a capacidade de mudar apenas a sua aparência física ao invés de sua forma. Este tipo de bruxo é conhecido como um metamorfomago. Esse bruxo pode alterar a forma de seu nariz, cor dos cabelos, e outros atributos físicos. Ninfadora Tonks e Teddy Lupin eram conhecidos metamorfomagos. Comunicação com animais Alguns bruxos e bruxas têm a habilidade de falar com os animais. Um ofidioglota, por exemplo, pode falar com cobras. Esta capacidade é extremamente rara. Salazar Slytherin era um infame ofidioglota, e seus descendentes, como Lord Voldemort, herdaram essa característica. Harry Potter também adquiriu essa habilidade quando parte da alma de Voldemort ligou-se com a dele na noite em que tentou matá-lo. Quando o pedaço da alma de Voldemort dentro dele foi destruída, Harry perdeu essa capacidade. Outros bruxos, como Rúbeo Hagrid, por exemplo, têm uma capacidade inata de se comunicar e fazer vínculos com todos os tipos de animais. Animagos também têm demonstrado serem capazes de sutilmente influenciar animais, enquanto assumindo suas formas animais. Abortos thumb|left|140px|Argo Filch, um aborto. Indivíduos nascidos de pelo menos um pai bruxo que não conseguem utilizar magia passados os tradicionais 11 anos são conhecidos como abortos. Abortos são muito menos comuns do que os nascidos trouxas. Tardios Existem alguns indivíduos que continuam a apresentar uma certa falta de poder mágico passados os 11 anos, e ainda, de forma espontânea — em circunstâncias desesperadas — conseguem usar magia durante toda a vida. No entanto, isso é algo extremamente raro no universo de Harry Potter, possivelmente mais raro do que abortoshttp://www.accio-quote.org/articles/1999/0399-barnesandnoble.html#magic. Legilimentores thumb|245px|Lord Voldemort usando legilemência em Harry Potter. Legilimentores são pessoas que podem facilmente realizar Legilimência. Essas pessoas podem acessar e entrar em sintonia com a mente de outra pessoa, mas têm dificuldade em ler a mente de pessoas que podem executar Oclumência. No mundo trouxa o ato de Legilimente é referido como leitura da mente. Oclumentores Alguns bruxos têm a capacidade de proteger suas mentes de pessoas que podem executar Legilimência. Esta habilidade é conhecida como Oclumência. Severo Snape tentou ensinar Oclumência para Harry Potter durante seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Hábitos sociais thumb|250px|left|Bruxos e bruxas erguendo suas varinhas em sinal de luto. Como decretado pelo Estatuto Internacional do Sigilo em Magia, bruxos devem manter uma sociedade, cultura e tradições total e inteiramente separada da sociedade. Bruxos estão, praticamente, em todos os países e preenchem áreas em todo o globo. Na Copa do Mundo de Quadribol de 1994, mais de 100.000 bruxos estiveram presentes. Na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, há várias centenas de estudantes que vieram de várias regiões do mundo. Não se sabe exatamente quantos bruxos e bruxas existem em todo o mundo, mas as chances são de que eles componham, pelo menos, de 15 a 20% da contagem populacional trouxa. Bruxos podem viver juntos em comunidades como Godric's Hollow ou Hogsmeade enquanto outros vivem em locais solitários, tais como a rua Spinner's End ou a rua Largo Grimmauld. A maioria dos bruxos mantem pouco ou nenhum contato com a sociedade trouxa e encontrar com um trouxa pelo meio da rua, para eles, é algo estranho e desagradável. Eles são um pouco ignorantes em relação ao mundo trouxa, mas de uma forma diferente da demonstrada pelos trouxas em relação ao mundo mágico. Enquanto os trouxas são completamente inconscientes de bruxos, os bruxos parecem ser ignorantes apenas de certos aspectos do mundo trouxa, como eletricidade e algumas tecnologias modernas. Diferentes aspectos em relação a época entre as duas sociedades também são claramente vistas, pois a sociedade bruxa parece estar décadas, se não séculos, atrás dos trouxas em outras áreas tecnológicas. Além disso, em relação aos seus seus homólogos trouxas, os bruxos demonstram ser mais progressistas em certas questões como os direitos das mulheres. Alguns bruxos não gostam de falar sobre seus parentes trouxas e até mesmo negam por completo a sua existência. Outros bruxos, como Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort chegaram aos extremos de, inclusive, matar alguns de seus parentes trouxas. Já outros bruxos, como Arthur Weasley, acham os trouxas criaturas altamente intrigantes e curiosas. Hermione Granger, uma bruxa nascida trouxa, começou a frequentar as aulas de Estudo de Trouxas, porque ela sentiu que seria fascinante estudar sobre trouxas apartir de uma perspectiva bruxa. Curiosidades *A origem dos bruxos é desconhecida. Se, nos tempos antigos, alguns seres humanos, ao acaso, descobriram que eles tinham controle sobre magia, ou se houve algum tipo de poção, pacto ou ritual até hoje permanece um mistério. No entanto, se fosse a primeira opção, em seguida, alguns nascidos-trouxas não poderiam ser descendentes de abortos e trouxas, mas novos bruxos puros de sangue. *Apesar de suas ciências e das condições de vida sendo quase medievais, ironicamente, os bruxos, provavelmente, são mais saudáveis do que os trouxas, devido à sua falta de medicamentos, substâncias perigosas, resíduos e computadores. *Em longos textos de livros apócrifos da Bíblia é dito que anjos ensinaram magia e outros conhecimentos sobrenaturais à Adão. Se isso tem alguma ligação com as origens dos bruxos é desconhecido. Aparições *''Harry Potter, um Prelúdio'' *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal'' *''Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta'' *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (vídeo game)'' *''Quadribol Através dos Séculos (real)'' *''Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (real)'' *''Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo (real)'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''The Queen's Handbag'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''LEGO Creator: Harry Potter'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Motorbike Escape'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' Veja também *Mundo Bruxo *Status de Sangue *Mestiço *Bruxo das Trevas *Trouxa *Aborto *Cards de Sapo de Chocolate Notas e referências Categoria:Seres Categoria:Bruxos Categoria:Magia